


Snapdragons and Roses

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is shy, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, no supernatural, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every flower has it's own meaning. Castiel learns the meaning of many of them as they are left on his porch, and flower by flower, rose by rose, note by note, Castiel falls in love with the person behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapdragons and Roses

He found the first flower sitting on his porch one day. It was a single yellow chrysanthemum, stem slipped into a knot of wood in the railing, right where Castiel would see it when he left his house to walk to school. This first day, the flash of yellow caught his eye, and he walked up to it, looking around to see if he could possibly see who had put it there. But the street was empty save for him and the retired lady across from him and a few streets down in her garden. She wouldn’t have seen anything.

Castiel was extremely curious about the flower. It was obviously meant for him, no one else used the front door, as his parents came and went by the garage and his older sister Anna had moved out months ago. He reached out and touched one of the petals. It was soft, still fresh, and the bloom was perfect. Someone had made sure they had a flower with not even a single blemish and left it on his porch. That made Castiel smile and even blush a little.

When he picked up the flower, he found a piece of paper wound around the stem. Tamping down his excitement, he pulled it off and unrolled it, reading the short line on it with a smile. In a nice script-y font that must have been printed out, the paper read:

**_Chrysanthemum (yellow) – secret admirer._ **

Well then, it seemed he had a secret admirer. Castiel hurried inside, put the flower in a little vase that he set on his desk and then left the house for school. He slipped the paper into his pocket, and when he had a moment during class, he would take it out and stare at the words, as if willing them to give up the secret of the identity of whoever had given them to Castiel. He was burning with curiosity, but told no one. A few of his friends said he was looking especially happy that day, and Castiel just smiled at them and agreed. Yes, today he was quite happy, thank you.

But his secret admirer was his secret. What was there to tell? His friends would probably just tease him for being a sap about the flower. Because honestly, he loved it. But there was also the niggling worry that someone was messing with him. It had happened before, he remembered with a frown. It wasn’t like he was one of the popular people at school, and the last (and only time) someone had asked him out it had been on a dare. Castiel did not want a repeat of any of that experience.

So he smiled, and wondered, snuck looks at everyone he knew, and pushed away the worry.

The second flower came a week later, long after he had hoped for another. This time it was a sweet pea. The light little blossoms looked lonely in the knotted wood, so Castiel picked them up and read the note on the way to his room.

**_Sweet pea- shyness        (This is the only way I can talk to you)_ **

“I wish I could talk to you.” Castiel said to himself, slipping he sweet pea into the vase, where the chrysanthemum was almost gone.

He kept the note in his pocket all day that day too, where it rested next to the one from the week previously. The fact that this one had something a little more personal on it made his heart happy. He constantly found himself distracted, daydreaming about his secret.

After that, the flowers came about every day, sometimes every other day. And every time it was different. But each one brought joy to Castiel’s day.

**_Gardenia- Joy   (you make me happy)_ **

**_Rose (pink) - admiration/appreciation(your eyes are beautiful)_ **

**_Stephanotis- good luck                 (have a wonderful day)_ **

**_Poppy- consolation        (You looked sad today. I hope you feel better)_ **

**_Jasmine- grace and elegance     (you are amazing)_ **

**_Snapdragon- presumptuous      (I think I’d like to kiss you)_ **

This one had made Castiel’s cheeks pink, though he had smiled too. By now, all doubts about the seriousness of whoever this was were gone, reinforced by the next flower.

**_Hyacinth- sincerity         (I heard what happened to you. I’d never want to hurt you.)_ **

The next day, Castiel decided to do a bold thing of his own. He wrote on a small piece of paper, rolled it up, and stuck it in the knot before he went to bed that night.

_I wish I knew who you are. You don’t have to be shy._

In the morning, he practically ran through the house getting ready in anticipation. Before he got to the door though, he stopped suddenly. He really hoped he hadn’t driven whoever it was off.

He open the door cautiously and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw a small bloom in the knothole.

**_Apple bloom- promise  (Someday, Cas)_ **

The nickname surprised him a little, but pleasantly. He was used to Cassie for a nickname and he liked this much better. The apple blossom joined the growing bouquet in his room. He took out the flowers once they had died, but there was still enough to give his room a pleasant fragrance, and he enjoyed being in there very much.

Cas left a note again that day.

_Thank you._

**_Camilla (white) - you’re adorable            (I really like that sweater. Am I being to forward? )_ **

_Not at all. Frankly, quite the opposite._

**_Sunflower- adoration    (your smile makes my day)_ **

_I wish I could see yours._

**_Carnation (striped) – sorry I can’t be with you_ **

_Your flowers always make my day._

**_Larkspur- beautiful spirit             (You always make my day)_ **

_Show me your favorite flower_

**_Delphinium- boldness   (This was hard. They remind me of your eyes.)_ **

_What color are your eyes?_

**_Star of Bethlehem- hope              (There aren’t many green flowers. Hope you have a good day.)_ **

Castiel clung onto this information desperately. It was all he knew about his secret admirer. Green eyes. He was sure they would be beautiful.

Several weeks went by like this, Castiel and the stranger exchanging little notes back and forth, Castiel questioning and the admirer, well, admiring. He dropped as many hints as he could about how he wanted to know who was behind the flowers. But he was pretty sure he got no farther. The flowers were sometimes repeats, but the note was always new.

He did glean more about the person, and grasped at every detail he could. It was a boy. He loved pie. He had a little brother. He loved to watch the stars. He loved to drive in his car and have the road under him. He loved ice cream and chocolate and secretly loved reading. Castiel found himself falling for notes and flowers.

And then a few weeks in, Castiel got a surprise one day, a very special day. He opened the door not to see a flower in a knothole, but a bouquet laying on the porch. Castiel gasped and picked it up, examining it for paper. There was a card laying under it, a nondescript, white folded piece of paper. Inside it was a list of all the flowers and a note at the bottom. It was handwritten this time, and Cas drank all of it in like it was water vital to his survival. In a way he felt it was.

**_Aster- contentment_ **

**_Bachelor’s button- anticipation_ **

**_Carnation (pink) – gratitude_ **

**_Chrysanthemum (white) - truth_ **

**_Forget-me-not- remember me forever_ **

**_Lilac- first love_ **

**_Casablanca Lily- celebration_ **

**_Pansy- loving thoughts_ **

**_Ranunculus- radiance_ **

**_Gardenia- you’re lovely, joy_ **

**_Sunflower- adoration_ **

**_Carnation_ ** **_(Red) - My Heart Aches for You, Admiration_ **

**_Chrysanthemum (red) – I love you_ **

**_(I know you don’t know me, but I wish you did. And maybe I shouldn’t but I think I love you. I wish I had the courage to tell you in person. I want to. But you are amazing. You are radiant and beautiful and wonderful. I know these flowers don’t really all go together, but they are better at saying what I mean than I am. I didn’t know what else to get you. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and have many reasons to smile.)_ **

Castiel couldn’t help it. He was crying. Just a few tears had slipped out, and dripped down his nose. They were happy tears and sad tears. Happy at the words, happy for this person he felt he knew somehow. And sad because he didn’t know him, not really. He picked up the bunch of flowers and got a new vase in his room, which was starting to smell like a wonderful garden.

He left the house, dried his face off, and put the note carefully into the pocket above his heart. He got several other recognitions of his birthday, some presents, a card or two. But his favorite by far was the flowers from his secret. He found himself rereading the note all day.

 _I love you._ He had said. _He loves me!_ Castiel thought, half wonder, half disbelief. Castiel felt like his heart would burst from the weight of everything he was feeling. The hope, the happiness, the sadness. Everything was vying for attention and control.

The note he left was simple.

_Thank you._

**_Tuberose- pleasure         (I am glad I could make you happy.)_ **

_You are an amazing person. I hope I can meet you soon._

**_Heather-wishes will come true                  (I hope so as well)_ **

_I think I love you too. Can you be in love with someone like this?_

**_Lily (yellow) – I’m walking on air             (I don’t know but I can hope, though it may be selfish)_ **

_If you are selfish, so am I for wanting you._

**_Tulip- there’s sunshine I your smile/ hopelessly in love(you remind me of the song. You are my sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. It’s true.)_ **

_Why do you care about me so much?_

**_Iris- inspiration                (there are too many words to put in a note)_ **

_Then tell me in person_

There was no flower the next day, and Castiel felt his heart drop to his stomach when he found the front porch empty. He dragged his feet that day, contemplating anything he could have done wrong to make his secret stranger with the green eyes stop. Had he pushed too hard, was this not really as serious as the other had made it out to be? Castiel felt his heart breaking all day, wondering what had happened.

As he walked back from school, he thought about all the notes he had. They were all stashed in a box in his room, the several weeks’ worth of them making an impressive pile. Whenever he was unhappy or unsure, he could look at them and they made his heart soar. But now… he hoped he wasn’t overreacting. It was just that he hadn’t skipped a day. Even weekends, when Cas would go outside just to receive his flower. And the thought that he might have scared him away made Castiel feel dejected.

So he was staring at his shuffling feet as he approached his house. It wasn’t until he was right in front of the step that he noticed that his porch was not empty. Someone stood there, back to Castiel, shuffling their feet and holding something their hands in front of them.

“Hello?” Castiel said while climbing the stairs, and watched the stranger jump a little and turn around. Cas was a few steps away from the boy, and when he saw his face the first thing he was hit with was… green. Bright green, hopeful eyes staring into his own. He froze and stared back, mouth slightly open.

The boy cleared his throat, looking extremely nervous. “Hey Cas- Castiel.” His voice was a bit deep, Castiel wanted to hear more of it, forever.

Still a bit unable to talk, Castiel took in the rest of the boy on his porch, who he had a very strong suspicion of who it was. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up. The boy had short brown hair, and a smattering of freckles across his face, into which were set those eyes. They were more amazing than Castiel had imagined. The face was held in an expression of worry faint hope, seeming to be studying Cas similarly to how he was studying the stranger.

“A-are you-?” Castiel couldn’t quite form a sentence at the moment.

The boy smiled and took his hands out from behind his back. He held a flower, a single red rose. There was a label, and Cas could just see the writing on it.

**_Rose (red) –I love you.   (Nice to meet you Castiel)_ **

He stepped forward and took the flower, sticking his nose in it both to smell and to hide his face a little, to gather his thoughts. This, right here, was his secret admirer? He had finally come. Castiel could hardly believe it. _Is this a dream?_ He thought to himself.

Finally he looked up, a smile slowly breaking over his face. “You came. I’m so glad to meet you.”

“Thank you. It was hard, finally coming here.” The boy looked down, as if overcome by shyness.

Cas realized something very important he didn’t know. “What’s your name?”

“That is important, isn’t it?” the boy laughed nervously. “I’m Dean.”

Cas took a step forward and, before he could think about it, wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him. “Thank you Dean. Thank you for everything.” He buried his head in Dean’s neck. He smelled like soil and flowers and leather a little too. Slowly, Dean’s arms came up to hug Castiel back.

They remained like that for a minute, both a little overcome with the moment, reveling in the fact that they were finally meeting.

“I was worried I scared you off.” Cad laughed a little, letting go reluctantly.

Dean grinned, looking much more comfortable than before. “Nah that would never happen. I was just working up the courage to come here. I put it off too long. It was becoming a little ridiculous.”

Cas just laughed. “I loved every single one. I would never get tired of them. But I much prefer this.” He glanced shyly at Dean, holding the rose so it rested over his heart.

“Me too,” answered Dean with a smile.

“Come on,” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him towards his house. “We have a lot of talking to catch up on.”

Dean let himself be pulled along, smiling and distracted by the feel of Cas’s hand in his. He hadn’t been very sure he would ever feel that.

When Cas was pulling Dean over the threshold, he stopped suddenly and turned around, and, just slightly on tiptoe, kissed Dean. After the initial surprise, Dean kissed back. Dean tasted just right in Castiel’s opinion, though he couldn’t quite name it. He wanted more and let Dean know that through the kiss, his fingers finding Dean’s hair and tipping their heads sideways, tongue gaining access eagerly. He kissed Dean and Dean kissed him, both making up for the long time that they had wanted to do just that.

They broke apart with a small sound, still standing in Cas’s doorway, soft smiles on both of their faces.

“Remember the snapdragon?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Cas answered, stealing another quick kiss. “I remember all of them.”

“I’m glad I said that.”

“Me too.”

After that, they went inside and talked for what felt like hours. Cas’s parents came home and by the fault of sort of both of them, Dean was introduced as Castiel’s boyfriend. The label stuck. They talked and talked and kissed and smiled and laughed, and eventually fell asleep on Castiel’s couch, leaning on each other. And they woke up together, a soft smile on both of their faces that never really went away.

Dean still left flowers on Cas’s porch, but often he was there to accompany them now, ginning and holding the bloom out to Cas, receiving an always enthusiastic kiss after, and they walked to school together, hand in hand.

And when they were living together in an apartment in college, Castiel would find flowers left around the apartment, on the counter, on his pillow, on top of the TV. And every time, no matter what, they would make him smile, and he would read the note that went with it telling him the meaning as his heart swelled with happiness. Dean had a hard time speaking about what he felt, but he could always tell Cas with a note and a flower.

**_Rose (thorn less) – love at first sight       (I love you so much Cas)_ **

**_Tulip (variegated) – Beautiful eyes         (They are like pieces of the deep blue sky)_ **

**_Zinnia (magenta) – lasting affection     (Forever, Cas)_ **

**_Camellia (red) – you’re a flame in my heart        (the best kind of burning, and it will never die)_ **

**_Dandelion- faithfulness, happiness        (you make me so happy, every day. I’m so glad I have you)_ **

**_Rosebud- beauty and you            (you take my breath away every time I see you)_ **

Dean never ceased to make Cas’s day, and Cas always greeted him with a smile, a hug and a kiss. He was so in love it hurt sometimes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Dean was perfect, and Cas was endlessly grateful he had him, and that Dean had had the courage that one day to come and see him.

A year after they finished college, they had found a house and rented it. It was small and cozy and perfect. It had a porch swing and a flower garden and wooden railing with a knot and a little red door.

Cas came home one day to find a rose on the porch, a red one with no note. He picked it up, curious. Red roses were for special occasions. What had Dean planned this time? He turned the key in the lock and opened the door to their living room only to gasp. The room was full of flowers, all kinds covering the surfaces. Dean wasn’t there, and Cas wandered around the room to see the labels.

**_Gardenia- joy_ **

**_Holly- domestic happiness_ **

**_Hyacinth- sincerity_ **

**_Lilac- first love_ **

**_Pansy- loving thoughts_ **

**_Passion flower- passion_ **

**_Pink tulip- caring_ **

**_Red tulip- declaration of love_ **

**_Yellow tulip- hopelessly in love_ **

**_Violet- faithfulness_ **

**_Arbutus- thee only do I love_ **

**_Aster- symbol of love_ **

**_Carnation- fascination_ **

**_Red chrysanthemum- I love you_ **

**_Daffodil- regard, unequalled love, you're the only one, the sun is always shining when I'm with you_ **

**_Dandelion- happiness_ **

**_Gardenia- you’re lovely_ **

**_White rose- you’re heavenly_ **

**_Gloxinia- love at first sight_ **

**_Heather- admiration_ **

**_Mistletoe- kiss me_ **

**_Peony- happy life_ **

**_Stock- you’ll always be beautiful to me_ **

**_Magenta Zinnia- lasting affection_ **

**_Red rose- passionate love_ **

There were so many, all over the room, which smelled lovely with the mix of all the fragrances in the air. He stood in the middle, fighting back the tears of happiness. He didn’t know what had brought this on but it was wonderful, it was amazing.

Then he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey Cas.”

He turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. “Dean…” he breathed, voice a little raw with emotion. “What is this?”

Dean came into the room to stand in front of Cas and took his hand. “I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, all at once. I wanted you to see it, because you know I have a hard time with the words.” Here he looked down at their hands, a blush spreading across his face. “I love you Cas, forever and always and I never want to let you go.”

Cas was speechless. He clung to the Dean’s hand in his, a tear making a track down his face.

Dean brought Cas’s hand to his mouth and kissed it carefully, not breaking eye contact. The he brought his hand out, which Cas hadn’t noticed was behind his back.

“Will you marry me, Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered, finally getting his mouth to move again. He pulled Dean close to him and kissed him soundly. “Yes,” he said it again, knowing he’d never get tired of saying yes to Dean.

Their wedding had had many flowers. Cas and Dean picked them all out together, sharing all the secret little meanings with themselves. As they kissed Cas could smell the roses and all of the others, mingling into a heady scent that promised beautiful things to come.


End file.
